Fabrication of many articles, including flexible electronic or optical components, involves registration between layers of material deposited or formed on an elongated substrate or web. The formation of the material layers on the web may occur in a continuous process or a step and repeat process involving multiple steps. For example, patterns of material may be deposited in layers on an elongated web through multiple deposition steps to form layered electronic or optical devices. Other articles require precise registration of features that are applied on one or both sides of the web.
To achieve accurate registration between the layers, lateral crossweb positioning and longitudinal downweb positioning must be maintained as the web moves through multiple manufacturing steps. Maintaining registration between layers formed on the web becomes more complex when the web is flexible or stretchable. Some articles will have multiple passes (or stages) that apply material or processes applied to the web that require precise position registration between the process steps.